The present invention relates generally to pet furniture and specifically to pet sleeping and resting furniture.
Pets have become a major part of life for many families. A pet can provide companionship and bring joy to its owner. Pet owners generally like to provide their pets with comfortable living environments. Pet furniture serves to provide not only a comfortable resting environment to pet but also a pleasant decoration to pet owner""s home.
A typical pet sleeping and resting furniture or pet bed is generally made of a soft cushion placed on the floor. The cushion provides a soft and warm surface for pet to sleep on. However, the cushion does not provide any lateral support for pet to lean against. A pet may lose hair while scrubbing itself on the cushion. The hair may easily spread to the floor, thereby making the floor dirty and requiring frequent floor cleaning. The cushion may also lack certain aesthetic value as a home decoration.
Another kind of pet sleeping and resting furniture or pet bed includes a round disc shaped cushion enclosed by a sidewall. The sidewall provides a lateral support, against which a pet can lean. Further, the cylindrically shaped pet bed provides the pet with an enclosure, in which the pet has some privacy. However, the sidewall may confine the movement of the pet. For example, a cat or a dog of certain size may have difficulties stretching itself inside the enclosed sidewall of the pet bed. Furthermore, a small cat or dog may have difficulties climbing over the sidewall to get into or out of the pet bed. Climbing over the sidewall may tip the pet bed over and mess up the floor and the room.
Yet another kind of pet sleeping and resting furniture or pet bed includes a bottom and a sidewall attached to a portion of the bottom. This partial sidewall provides lateral support for the pet, and allows the pet to stretch and to get in on out of bed easily. However, the partial sidewall does not provide an enclosed environment to insulate the pet from outside environment. The pet hair on the bottom of the bed can easily spread to the floor.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a pet sleeping and resting furniture that provides comfortable posture support for the pet. It is desirable for the pet furniture to be easily accessible by the pet and to provide a relatively enclosed environment so that the pet in the furniture is less disturbed by the outside environment. It is also desirable if the pet furniture does not confine the movement of the pet. It is further desirable for the pet furniture to be able to prevent spread of pet hair from the furniture to the surrounding area. In addition, it is desirable for the pet furniture to provide some sensory stimulation to the pet and have some therapeutic effects. It would be of further advantage for the pet furniture to be aesthetically pleasant.
An objective of the present invention is to have a pet sleeping and resting furniture that provides comfortable posture support for the pet. Another objective is have the pet furniture to be easily accessible by the pet and to provide certain privacy so that the pet in the furniture is less disturbed by the outside environment. Yet another objective of the present invention is to have the pet furniture not to confine the movement of the pet. A further objective is to provide the pet furniture that has certain therapeutic effects to the pet. An additional objective is to have the pet furniture to be able to prevent spread of pet hair from the furniture to the surrounding area. A further objective of the present invention is to have the pet furniture to be aesthetically pleasant.
In order to achieve these and other objectives of the present invention, a cuddle bed for pet is provided. The cuddle bed includes a bottom cushion surrounded by a ring that has a scalloped upper border. High sections of the ring provide posture support and xe2x80x9cprivacyxe2x80x9d for a pet cuddling thereto. The pet can stretch itself over low sections of the ring. In addition, the low sections provide the pet with easy access to the cuddle bed. The pet can either snuggle up to the high sections of the ring or rest near the center of the bottom cushion away from the ring. The pet can also place its back paws and/or front paws over the scallops for stretching or comfort. The pet can easily look out of the circle and project the head beyond the ring. In accordance with a preferred embodiment, at least some high sections in the ring have a convolute surface for sensory stimulation of the pet.